


Golden Slumbers

by MargoWicker



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargoWicker/pseuds/MargoWicker
Summary: A fluffy Fen and Julia fic from ep.9 Season 3Not a hundred percent accurate timeline wise but oh wellFun english class type prompt (lmao im that person): Point out themes u see if you want toFor the wonderful echomoonAsk and you shall receive





	Golden Slumbers

Fen was feeling shaken up by all that she had witnessed in the lab. As they entered the cottage, she went to go lie down on one of the couches. Julia, who had noticed her less than chipper state, asked, “You wanna drink?”. A meek “yes” came from the yellow chevron cushions. Julia grabbed a bottle of whiskey and two cylindrical glasses and made her way over to Fen. 

After pouring them both doubles, she turned to face her friend and saw how unwell she looked. She reached over to hug the lump on the other side of the couch and felt a twinge of relatability. Fen sighed and slowly returned to a sitting position to collect her drink. Julia leaned back with hers on the opposite side of the couch and took a long drink. Only a few silent calm moments passed before they had finished their drinks. Feeling the emptiness in the room, Fen suggested they put on some music. As Julia got up to find a record and dust off Eliot’s old phonograph, Fen poured more amber liquid into their glasses. The record player was up and running. 

As the opening notes of _Sing, Sing, Sing_ began to play, Fen got up, glass in hand, with a brighter look in her eyes. Julia joined her with her drink across the floor and the two began dancing. It was silly and lighthearted which was a welcome contrast to the previous mood of somber sincerity. A couple songs in, they had finished their drinks. Placing the glasses on the floor, Julia went to grab Fen’s hand and twirled her around. This ended with them giggling until they couldn’t breathe and falling on the floor. As they pulled themselves back together, another song was beginning. 

This time they tried to dance together again but couldn't figure out who was leading and when. Eventually, they found some sort of rhythm. Julia felt like she was floating and had a huge smile spread across her face. Her deep brown eyes were twinkling and caught Fen’s attention in the glow of the lights. Neither could figure out quite what was going on, but as the side of the record ended they separated from each other. As Julia returned to reality, she tentatively suggested “Hey. um...You can pick the next one if you want”. The two increased the distance between themselves as Julia headed back over to the bottle of whiskey. 

This time she had little reverence as she drank straight from the bottle and then handed it off to Fen. The music still had a jazz quality to it, but before Julia could get up to dance, Fen sat down next to her on the couch. They were as close as they had been when dancing, but now the atmosphere had changed. Surprising Fen, Julia reached over to brush the hair that had fallen while they were dancing out of her face. Doing so she also quietly asked, “Are you really okay?”, to which the only reaction was a drunk Fen nearly falling into her arms. She felt the other girl’s breathing become ragged and held her until her sniffling subsided. As Fen retracted herself from the sudden contact, Julia took great care in wiping the tears from her eyes.

Only then did she notice the bluish-green of her eyes and how soft they looked. The music seemed to surround them in a protective swirl illuminated by the golden lighting of the cottage. They sat there for a beat, in each other's arms, before Fen gently took Julia’s face in her hands and closed the space for their lips to meet. In that moment the saxophone bent into a solo and a radiance exuded from their own little world. As they drifted back to reality, Julia stood up once again to dance, this time closely followed. With their arms around each other, they danced to another side before calling it a night.

Fen returned to her corner on the yellow chevron couch but this time in a better mood. Julia joined her and curled up with her head resting on Fen's chest. They sat there, basking in the warmth of the light and whiskey, and they let the music play on.


End file.
